


Beautiful Liar

by atticess



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), Mamamoo, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Death Note Fusion, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Death Note References, Gen, Partners in Crime
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: ❝ - Nie chcesz tego, Taekwoon? Naprawdę nie chcesz tego wszystkiego, co oferuje ta mała książeczka? - Wonsik na wznak rzucił mu zeszyt na kolana. Zignorował odruch chłopaka, który prawie podskoczył, jakby przedmiot miał go oparzyć.- Nie jestem mordercą - odparł ponuro, ostentacyjnie odkładając go na stół.Kim westchnął ciężko, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Miał dość przekonywania go.- Więc sam wybrałeś takie życie, przyjacielu. Jeśli wolisz żyć tak, jak żyłeś do tej pory, niczego ci nie bronię. Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, że jest z tego wyjście.Rzucił mu pożegnalne spojrzenie i wziął zeszyt do ręki. Kierował się już w stronę drzwi, nim nie poczuł na swoim ramieniu silnego uścisku. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.- Wonsik, zaczekaj... To naprawdę sprawi, że się go pozbędziemy? ❞
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Taekwoon od dawna nie szanował swojego życia, jak nazywali to inni. Tylko on jeden znał prawdę, bo tylko on rozumiał sytuację, w której się znalazł - wiedział, że nic nie trzyma go już przy tej żałosnej egzystencji.

Kończąc szkołę o szóstej, a pracę o dziesiątej, marzył tylko o powrocie do domu. Nienawidził tego, że tak musiało wyglądać jego życie, jeśli nie chciał umrzeć śmiercią głodową, a wcześniej zostać wyrzuconym z domu. Nienawidził tego, że mieszkał tak daleko, a zimne wieczory dawały mu w kość za każdym razem, gdy zapominał kurtki. Ale najbardziej nienawidził Lee Hongbina - człowieka, który zamienił jego życie w taki koszmar.

Dawno porzucił plany o studiach i dobrej pracy, odkąd pracować musiał zacząć we wszystkie weekendy i święta by jakoś się utrzymać. Prawdę mówiąc, przestało mu zależeć na czymkolwiek - skoro nie miał już nic do stracenia, gorzej być nie mogło. 

Na zewnątrz może nie było widać jego drastycznej zmiany. Z cichego, dziwnego chłopaka mieszkającego na końcu ulicy, zamienił się w jeszcze dziwniejszego, ponurego świra; a przynajmniej takie komentarze słyszał na swój temat za plecami. Nigdy jakoś szczególnie się nimi nie przejmował, a pamiętał je tylko ze względu na niesamowitą pamięć, która nie pozwalała mu zapomnieć. Nawet wtedy, gdy tego chciał.

Westchnął cicho i zwolnił kroku, chociaż zależało mu, aby w domu znaleźć się jak najprędzej. Przyspieszony oddech zaczynał go irytować. Nie pocieszał go nawet fakt, że niedługo piątek - w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów z klasy i pracy, on nie będzie go spędzał robiąc coś głupiego z przyjaciółmi. Dla niego to będzie dzień jak każdy inny.

Gdyby nie problemy dnia codziennego, może nawet potrafiłby docenić kilka rzeczy, które znajdowały się w jego życiu. Mieszkanie w spokojnym sąsiedztwie, malownicza okolica, ojczyzna wielu nieznanych artystów - przebywając w tym mieście, człowiek mógł poczuć się odizolowany od reszty pędzącej Korei. Nawet nie dlatego, że była cicha, ponieważ wiele innych gmin, wsi czy miasteczek oferowało to samo. Jego miasto było po prostu inne.

Jak bardzo inne, Taekwoon mógł przekonać się spoglądając na porzucony zeszyt na jego drodze do domu. Rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie widział właściciela; byłoby to zresztą dziwne, zważywszy na to, że lekcje w szkole skończyły się dawno temu. Jung podniósł przedmiot tylko po to, aby przeczytać nazwisko właściciela. Nie mógł wiedzieć, czy oddając go sprawi komuś radość, a może będzie on idealną kartą przetargową.

W środku natomiast nie znalazł nazwiska. Szybko przekartkował zeszyt, ale był całkowicie pusty. Ze wzruszeniem ramion Taekwoon włożył go do plecaka. 

Ostatnie kilka minut drogi wydawało się mu zająć mniej niż zwykle. Cicho otworzył drzwi i od razu skierował się do swojego pokoju, pod wpływem zmęczenia nie mając już nawet ochoty na późną kolację.

Obojętnie zrzucił plecak i opadł na krzesło przy biurku. Jeszcze tylko rok, powtórzył sobie w myślach, kiedy niemal z cielesnym bólem wyjmował książki.

Automatycznie podzielił je na te, których nie wykorzysta i na które musi chociaż rzucić okiem. Na samym końcu pozostał mu cienki zeszyt w czarnej oprawie i dopiero teraz Taekwoon dostrzegł na nim zapisany na biało tytuł, głoszący: "Notatnik Śmierci".

Niemal się nie roześmiał na to. Teraz miał pewność, że należał do którejś z pierwszoklasistek, która całe życie ubierała się na czarno, chowała twarz za przydługą grzywką i powtarzała, że świat jej nie rozumie. Nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

Na oślep rzucił zeszyt, celując do kosza przy drzwiach, kiedy hałas spadającej ramki i rozbitego szkła dał mu znać o tym, iż chybił. Zaskoczony Taekwoon spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Zeszyt leżał na ostatniej stronie, obok zniszczonego zdjęcia klasowego. Kiedy Taekwoon wstał aby to posprzątać, dostrzegł, że jednak jest zapisany.

Kolejny raz westchnął, postanawiając dać mu drugą szansę. Dziwne pismo nie przypominało mu żadnej z uczennic, które pisały raczej starannie lub zupełnie przeciwnie - te litery zostały natomiast zapisane tak, jakby miały przypominać druk. Ściągając brwi z irytacją na samego siebie, że marnuje czas na coś tak bezsensownego, zaczął czytać.

Nie było to nic, czego Jung by się spodziewał, o ile tylko miał jakiekolwiek podejrzenia. Tekst okazał się być instrukcją do mniemanego Notatnika Śmierci, który miałby podobno działać. Taekwoon zaśmiał się cicho - ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby go nie przetestował.

Najpierw potrzebował nazwiska. Gdy zerknął na pobite zdjęcie klasowe, pierwszą osobą, która zjawiła się w jego głowie, był niezbyt lubiany nauczyciel koreańskiego. Nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym, Taekwoon zapisał na pierwszej stronie nazwisko Han Seohyuka.

Następnie, wedle instrukcji, odczekał czterdzieści sekund. Gdyby chciał skrzywdzić pana Hana, mógłby opisać szczegóły śmierci, ale Taekwoon nie miał na to ani ochoty, ani czasu. Wrzucił notatnik na stertę książek, które nie były mu na razie potrzebne i postanowił chociaż zacząć naukę. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że miała ona tyle sensu, ile ów zgubiony przez kogoś zeszyt.


	2. Chapter 2

Taekwoon wiedział, że coś jest nie w porządku, gdy jego budzik gwałtownie nie wyrwał go ze snu jak codziennie. Z przestrachem nie chciał nawet patrzeć na godzinę - niedbale wrzucił tylko stertę książek do plecaka i jak najszybciej opuścił dom.

Drogę do szkoły starał się pokonać w jak najkrótszym czasie, jednak wątpił, aby mu się to udało. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego jego budzik nie zadzwonił ani dlaczego on sam się nie obudził. Coś takiego nie zdarzało się wcześniej, a przecież wczoraj nawet nie był tak zmęczony. Może późno skończył z nauką, jednak bywało, że kładł się o wiele później.

Szybko zastanowił się nad książkami, które wrzucił do plecaka. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że jest czwartek, o czym w ogóle nie myślał pakując się. Możliwe, że w plecaku miał niepotrzebne książki, a myśląc o piątku pomieszał ze sobą wszystko. W końcu zrezygnował nawet z podręczników, z których tak intensywnie próbował się wczoraj czegoś nauczyć, jak widać, na marne.

Modlił się aby żaden z nauczycieli nie obrał go sobie na cel, skoro nie wziął nic ze sobą.

Zaraz. Nie wziął nic z wczoraj ze sobą. Taekwoon stanął jak wryty. Nie wziął notatnika.

Tak szybko, jak podniósł alarm, starał się uspokoić. Przecież nie było możliwości aby ktoś wszedł mu do pokoju, nawet jego młodsza siostra, zbyt zajęta własnymi sprawami. Obawiał się, że gdyby ktoś znalazł go u niego, wziąłby go za świra. A gdyby do tego zaczął także czytać zapiski z wczoraj, Taekwoon mógłby zacząć się bać.

Szukając jak na oślep klasy, dotarły do niego zaniepokojone głosy, które wcześniej zignorował, bo w końcu nie dotyczyły jego. Gdzieś w środku zamieszania dostrzegł młodszego chłopaka, ramię w ramię z przewodniczącym samorządu, Cha Hakyeonem. Nawet mimo zgromadzenia, nie interesowało go o czym mówili, a przynajmniej dopóki nie zorientował się, że wszyscy powinni być na lekcji. Lekcji, która dawno się zaczęła. 

Postanowił stanąć w kącie kawałek dalej, z dala od zgiełku uczniów. Zaczął przyglądać się innym, nie podejmując żadnych decyzji. 

Gdzieś z boku dotarło do niego, że wszyscy szepczą jedno nazwisko. Han Sanghyuk. Kim był ten Han Sanghyuk i co zrobił, że zebrał uwagę wszystkich? Jakie to wydarzenie dało mu złudną sławę i rozgłos? Czym młody uczeń zasłużył na to, że nawet przewodniczący podał mu rękę?

Wkrótce otrzymał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, gdy dostrzegł wiązanki, a w jego głowie pojawił się obraz pochodu pogrzebowego.

\- Pan Han... Nie żyje? - zapytał, nie kierując tego pytania do nikogo konkretnego.

Han Sanghyuk był synem jednego z nauczycieli języka koreańskiego. Gdy z dnia na dzień jego ojciec umarł, nic dziwnego, że w szkole, do której obaj chodzili, zaczęto się nim interesować. Każdy chciał znać odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego zdrowy mężczyzna w średnim wieku tego dnia nie przyszedł do pracy i miał tam już nigdy nie wrócić?

\- Co się stało? 

Pytania zalewały korytarz jak tłum uczniów, a Sanghyuk nie był chętny do odpowiedzi. Jednak Taekwoon zdecydowanie ich ilością przewyższał każdego.

Prawdę mówiąc, zaczął modlić się aby to był tylko przypadek. Niezależnie jak absurdalnie to wszystko brzmiało. 

Oczywistym było, że tego dnia lekcje zostaną wstrzymane. Najważniejsza dla Taekwoona była teraz przyczyna śmierci. To mógł być przypadek, jednak nie do tego stopnia. 

Kiedy tłum przerzedził się, a Sanghyuk gdzieś zniknął, Taekwoon postanowił zapytać o to Hakyeona.

\- Hyung - zagadnął. Cha Hakyeon obrzucił go uprzejmie zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Taekwoon poczuł, jak słowa grzęzną mu w gardle i nie jest w stanie nic z siebie wydusić, jednak zanim Hakyeon uznałby to za niepokojące, wydukał jakieś pytanie. - Rozmawiałeś z synem pana Hana, prawda? Chciałem wiedzieć... Wiesz może jaka jest przyczyna śmierci? Sanghyuk coś ci powiedział...?

Serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej gdy i oczami wyobraźni widział, jak Hakyeon z podejrzeniem mruży oczy, łączy fakty i zaczyna podejrzewać Taekwoona. On jednak tylko podrapał się niefrasobliwie po karku, myśląc, że nie powinien trzymać tego w sekrecie, ponieważ nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- To był zawał serca - odparł, co dla Taekwoona było niemal jak pocisk w to miejsce. Skinął głową Hakyeonowi, a ten podobnie nie uznał jego podejrzanego zachowania za nieodpowiednie. Pewnie myślał, że żal mu nauczyciela, a tak naprawdę było to ostatnie uczucie, jakim Jung by się przejmował.

Zawał serca. Dokładnie tak jak było napisane z tyłu notatnika. Pozostawało jeszcze wiele wątpliwości; może wydarzyło się coś, o czym Taekwoon nie wiedział, może to był czysty zbieg okoliczności.

Próbował oszukać siebie, choć było to tak oczywiste kłamstwo, że z trudem w nie wierzył. Jak taka cienka książeczka mogła skrywać w sobie ogromną moc?

Cały dzień, wystarczająco chaotyczny przez to wydarzenie, zupełnie wybił Taekwoona z rytmu. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o notatniku, jakkolwiek irracjonalne to było. Jeśli to, co się wydarzyło, naprawdę było jego winą, zagrał ze zbyt wielka siłą.

Miał nadzieję, że również w domu jego dziwne zachowanie zostanie usprawiedliwione. W końcu pan Han był także jego nauczycielem. Ledwo przekroczył próg, usłyszał wołanie na obiad. Nie miał ochoty spoglądać tylu osobom w twarz. 

Wrócił do swojego pokoju, w pierwszej kolejności wyciągając Notatnik Śmierci. Czuł jak dłonie mu się trzęsą, jakby zeszyt wibrował w jego rękach. Ponownie przeczytał krótką instrukcję.

Jeśli chciał kogoś zabić, wystarczyło wpisać imię i nazwisko osoby, której twarz miał w myślach. Po czterdziestu sekundach osoba ta padała na zawał. Natomiast jeśli chciał bardziej wymyślnej śmierci, mógł dowolnie opisać okoliczności - tak jakby zabijał postacie w książce, a nie żywych ludzi.

Jeśli pan Han zginął z jego ręki, nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowie. Gdyby tylko chciał pozbyć się kolejnej osoby, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie.

Spojrzał na zdjęcie klasowe, rozłożone gdzieś na książkach. Znał ich wszystkich, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. Wystarczyłaby chwila, dosłownie czterdzieści sekund, by pozbyć się dowolnej z tych osób, jakby nigdy nie istniała. A Taekwoon nie ukrywał, że miał kilka osób, którym życzyłby nagłego śmiertelnego wypadku...

Kiedy usłyszał kroki przed drzwiami, instynktownie wcisnął książeczkę między zeszyty. Drzwi uległy pod naciskiem ręki jego siostry, która zupełnie nieświadoma weszła do środka z obiadem.

\- Pomyślałam, że jesteś głodny po całym dniu - mruknęła, kładąc miski na biurku. Taekwoon odetchnął cicho i podziękował, ale ona nie zamierzała jeszcze wyjść. - Dziwna sytuacja z panem Han, prawda?

\- Jaka dziwna? - Taekwoon musiał jakoś się obronić. - Po prostu zmarł na zawał, nie ma w tym nic dziwnego.

\- Skąd wiesz, że zmarł na zawał? - Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy i skrzyżowała ramiona. Taekwoon zacisnął dłonie w pięści aby zniwelować ich drżenie.

\- Przewodniczący samorządu mi powiedział - wyjaśnił, co było przecież prawdą. - Rozmawiałem z nim.

Wheein nie wyglądała na ani trochę przekonaną, ale zdecydowała się odpuścić. Taekwoon jeszcze raz podziękował za posiłek, dając jej sygnał, aby wyszła i pozwoliła mu na chwilę do namysłu. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a on pogrążył się w niewesołych rozmyślaniach.


	3. Chapter 3

Przez następny tydzień Han Sanghyuk nie pojawił się na lekcjach, tak samo jak jego matka, która również pracowała w szkole. Nerwowe szepty rozchodziły się za każdym razem gdy ktoś wspominał któregoś z członków ich rodziny. Przez jakiś czas temat ten był drażliwy, ale po niedługim czasie do każdego dotarło, że nie można nic więcej zrobić.

Taekwoon obserwował to wszystko z dystansem. Irytowało go, że nagle każdy stał się przyjacielem Sanghyuka i jego też musiało to na pewno denerwować. Kiedyś szary i nikomu nieznany chłopak nagle stanął w centrum zainteresowania. To wprowadziło kolejne napięcia.

Gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja, Taekwoon wsłuchiwał się w rozmowy, których niestety nie słuchał z własnego wyboru. Większość ludzi nie decydowała się na dyskretność, nawet gdy omawiali śmierć czyjegoś rodzica.

Taekwoon szybko dostrzegł, że ludzie podzielili się na kilka opozycji. Część stanowili fałszywi przyjaciele Sanghyuka, przejęci śmiercią jego ojca i jego losem. Inni uważali, że wypadki zdarzają się zawsze i nikt nie powinien z tego robić czegoś specjalnego. Byli również tacy, którzy cieszyli się ze śmierci nauczyciela - ponieważ oznaczało to dwa tygodnie okienek, dopóki dyrektor nie zatrudnił nowej, młodej nauczycielki.

Taekwoon obserwował to wszystko bez emocji i bez opisywania się po którejkolwiek ze stron. Po prostu nie miał zdania, bo nie był to dla niego nikt ważny.

Wyrzuty sumienia przeszły mu gdy zrozumiał, że nikt nie będzie go osądzał. Sam zaczął wątpić aby ten zeszyt zadziałał; to musiał być zbieg okoliczności. Pan Han zmarł, bo tak miało być, a nie dlatego, że Taekwoon wpisał jego nazwisko w znalezionym dzienniku.

Czas mijał mu szybko, a zeszyt spoczywał zamknięty w biurku. Siedział samotnie przy posiłku w szkole, trzymając się z daleka od tłumów i zastanawiał się, czy powinien znów do niego zerknąć. Serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić gdy pomyślał, że ktoś mógłby go znaleźć - choćby jego siostra przez przypadek.

Kolejny raz doszły do niego czyjeś rozmowy, aż poczuł narastającą frustrację. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego inni tak jak on nie mogą już odpuścić. Nawet Sanghyuk nie komentował śmierci ojca publicznie.

Wszyscy bliscy pana Hana byli zdrowi. To tradycyjna, wielopokoleniowa, bez żadnych chorób genetycznych. Do tej pory dziadkowie i pradziadkowie Sanghyuka żyli, dlatego nie dało się zrozumieć, co stało się, że mężczyzna zmarł na zawał z dnia na dzień.

Nie pił kawy, nie palił papierosów, unikał stresu, przemęczenia, badał się. Kwestia pana Hana pozostała jedną niewiadomą, ale nikt poza jego rodziną nie miał prawa zastanawiać się nad tym, co było przyczyną śmierci. Nikogo, nawet jego uczniów, nie powinno to interesować.

Taekwoon odwrócił uwagę od rozmów dopiero kiedy ktoś inny się w nie wtrącił. Podniósł głowę niepostrzeżenie, podobnie jak rozmówcy oraz kilka osób dookoła. Znikąd zjawił się jeden z uczniów pana Hana o charakterystycznych białych włosach, który w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych nie żałował nauczyciela. Odważnie rzucił, że jego cieszy to co się stało.

\- Nie mówisz tego poważnie - mruknął ktoś, łapiąc chłopaka za ramię.

Taekwoon skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie. Miał wrażenie, że chłopak uśmiecha się zadziornie.

Miał pojęcie, kim był ten uczeń, jednak nigdy nie zamienił z nim słowa. Podobnie jak wiele innych, nie należał do ulubieńców nauczyciela koreańskiego. Nagła zmiana nauczycielki wyszła mu na lepsze i nie zamierzał tego ukrywać. Pan Han nie był sprawiedliwy.

Mimo wszystko, nie dawało mu to prawa do publicznego obrażania go, kiedy wstał i odkrzyknął do rozmawiających. Taekwoon nie chciał interweniować; przecież te ciągłe szepty, wcale niedyskretne, także działały mu na nerwy. W końcu ktoś zwrócił im uwagę, niestety w nieco ryzykowny sposób.

W jakimś stopniu Taekwoon rozumiał nienawiść do nauczyciela. Też niejednokrotnie poczuł się urażony na jego lekcji, ale tak jak w przypadku innych sytuacji, starał się to zwyczajnie zignorować. Zbulwersowany chłopak nie potrafił ostudzić sobie krwi jak robił to Taekwoon.

Gdzieś obiło mu się o uszy nazwisko chłopaka - Kim Wonsik - i wiedział już, że lepiej będzie, jeśli go teraz zapamięta.

Wcześniej postanowił interweniować.

\- Hej - zawołał go. Uczniowie siedzący najbliżej Taekwoona odwrócili się zaskoczeni, jakby nie spodziewali się, że Taekwoon słucha i zamierza się odezwać. - Uszanuj czyjąś śmierć, choćby dla swojego własnego spokoju i zamknij się.

Taekwoon nie krzyczał mówiąc to, ale szok i odwrócone głowy pozostałych kazały Wonsikowi spojrzeć w jego stronę. Na początku także wydawał się zaskoczony, ale inaczej niż pozostali; on zdawał się zgubić jakiś fakt, jakby na kilka sekund nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje i co robi. Po chwili zamrugał, poprawił kołnierz koszuli i wbił świdrujące spojrzenie w Taekwoona. Jung z równą natarczywością je odwzajemnił i tak mierzyli się chwilę.

Wonsik, zdenerwowany, wściekły i pragnący zrzucić na kogoś swoją irytację oraz opanowany Taekwoon, który tylko powstrzymywał wszystkie emocje pod maską obojętności. Wydawało się, że całe pomieszczenie zamilkło i nawet wstrzymuje oddech, choć może to była tylko wyobraźnia Taekwoona.

Wszystko to trwało może kilka sekund.

\- Dziwię się, że to mówisz. - Wonsik wyrwał go z transu kiedy jako pierwszy się odezwał. - Przecież ciebie profesor Han też nie oszczędzał.

Taekwoon sam przed sobą ukrywał fakt, że czuł się winny. Jeśli ta książeczka miała cokolwiek wspólnego ze śmiercią nauczyciela, to wszystko była wina Taekwoona, więc żeby minimalnie odpokutować, mógł wywalczyć spokój dla nieżyjącego mężczyzny. W tej chwili mógł zwyczajnie zasłonić się jego synem, choć nie zależało mu wcale na obcym chłopaku.

Taekwoon nie odpowiedział Wonsikowi, a ten wciąż stał na środku sali z oczekującym spojrzeniem, ale wcale go nie pospieszał. Zdawał się zawisnąć na tej chwili jak na linie, dokładnie tak samo jak Taekwoon. Chociaż otaczali ich ludzie, oni, obcy dla siebie, stali bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i nic nie potrafiło tego wytłumaczyć.

\- Śmierć to nie zemsta, Wonsik - odpowiedział mu zuchwale. Po tym postanowił zebrać swoje rzeczy, a Kim, równie zaskoczony co wcześniej, ani myślał ruszyć mu się z drogi. Całkowicie zapomniał o zamieszaniu i wywołanej kłótni, ponieważ teraz liczyło się dla niego tylko to, że ten cichy uczeń, zawsze z boku, odezwał się aby mu przerwać. 

Gwałtownie wrócili do rzeczywistości kiedy spóźniony, ale zwołany wcześniej przez tłum w końcu znalazł się nauczyciel. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do nich, że w tym gwarze przegapili dzwonek, dlatego mężczyzna jak najszybciej starał się rozgonić tłum. Kiedy doszedł do Taekwoona i Wonsika, zatrzymał się.

\- Wy dwaj - rzucił, wskazując to na jednego, to na drugiego. Nie musiał kończyć aby domyślić się, że mają pójść za nim.

Tym razem to Taekwoon był skonfundowany faktem, że nic nie zrobił, a zasłużył sobie na karę, ale jak miał w zwyczaju przeżył to w środku. Wonsik natomiast odrzucił irytację czy zły humor i z uśmiechem na ustach schylił głowę, jakby chciał zachować tę chwilę dla siebie.

W tym momencie postanowił, że dowie się czegoś więcej na temat zawsze cichego Jung Taekwoona.


	4. Chapter 4

Taekwoon nie spodziewał się, że za uciszenie kolegi obrażającego zmarłego nauczyciela zasłuży sobie na karną pracę. Mimo to cieszył się, że kazano im jedynie posprzątać klasę, w której obaj mieli ostatnią lekcję, a po tym Taekwoon będzie mógł wrócić do domu; dzisiaj będzie musiał zrobić wszystko, na co pozostali mieli czas do końca tygodnia, aby w piątek po lekcjach wyjść do pracy. Oczywiście tego Wonsik nie mógł wiedzieć.

Przez cały ten czas nie odezwali się do siebie słowem. Taekwoon nie miał zwyczajnie nic do powiedzenia i chciał jak najszybciej wyjść, natomiast Wonsik w ciszy mierzył jego ruchy i oceniał wszystkie gesty. Taekwoon zwrócił na to uwagę tylko dlatego, że to najczęściej była jego rola.

\- Zaczekaj, Taekwoon - zatrzymał go Wonsik kiedy zamierzał już wziąć swoje rzeczy i wrócić do domu. - Chcę o coś zapytać.

Taekwoon skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i zadarł podbródek, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma chwilę albo Taekwoon od razu wyjdzie. Wonsik wziął głęboki oddech, ale wcale nie z nerwów.

\- Dzisiaj, kiedy powstrzymałeś mnie, co tak naprawdę chciałeś osiągnąć?

\- A co innego miałbym chcieć? - odparł zdziwiony. - Chciałem po prostu ciszy.

Wonsik, ku jego zdziwieniu, pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. Był bezczelny nie tylko w stosunku do swoich obowiązków i nauczycieli.

\- Dziesiątki innych ludzi też chcą spokoju, ale nie będą mieć odwagi żeby przerwać. Dlaczego zacząłeś bronić profesora Hana? Przecież wiem, że nad tobą też się nie litował.

Wonsik zauważył słuszną rzecz, ale Taekwoon nie wiedział co mu na to odpowiedzieć. Chował poczucie winy i sam sobie wmawiał, że to nie jedyny powód, dla którego odezwał się w tej sprawie. Okłamywał siebie tak dobrze, że sam w to uwierzył. Ale obawiał się, że Wonsika nie uda mu się okłamać.

Postanowił zatem wprowadzić inną taktykę.

\- A dlaczego ty zacząłeś go obrażać publicznie? Nie potrafiłeś nad sobą zapanować.

Wonsik powoli pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Nie bał się przyznać Taekwoonowi racji, choć on przeciwnie, udawał, że nie wie co ma na myśli.

\- Ktoś obok znów zaczął jego temat - wyjaśnił. - Mam dość tego fałszywego współczucia. W całej szkole pewnie tylko jego syn żałuje tej śmierci, więc dlaczego wszyscy udają, że jest inaczej? Han był okropnym nauczycielem. Miał ulubieńców i tych, których nienawidził. Teraz w końcu nas wszystkich spotka sprawiedliwość.

Taekwoon słuchał tego z rezerwą, ale nawet przez filtr własnego rozsądku widział, że Wonsik jest osobą, która emocje stawia na pierwszym miejscu. Jeśli nauczyciel zranił jego dumę, urazę czuł do samego końca.

Ale na jednym polu (lub może nawet więcej) był lepszy od Taekwoona. Obaj mieli w sobie coś z introwertyków, tylko że Wonsik trzymał się blisko ludzi aby ich rozgryźć i mieć z tego korzyści dla siebie, a Taekwoon oglądał ich z oddali, czasami nawet w obsesyjny sposób analizował wszystkie zachowania.

\- Po prostu to nie był dobry pomysł na zwrócenie im uwagi - odparł prosto Taekwoon. - Widzisz do czego nas to doprowadziło. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe.

Taekwoon porwał plecak i nie widział nawet czy Wonsik stara się go zatrzymać. Opuścił budynek szkoły z ponurymi myślami.

Im dłużej czekał, tym mocniej uderzały go wyrzuty sumienia i wrażenie, że to wszystko to jego wina. W końcu postanowił, że nie może czekać dłużej. Wytrzymał jedynie weekend i obiecał sobie w myślach, że w końcu wszystko wyjaśni.

Opracował sobie plan idealny. W poniedziałek po lekcjach wrócił normalnie i nie sprawiając żadnych podejrzeń zamknął się w pokoju. Chwilę zaczekał na zmrok aby nikt mu nie przeszkodził w czymś tak ryzykownym. Do pustego plecaka schował jedynie Notatnik i całkowicie przypadkowy podręcznik. Kiedy wychodził, natknął się na siostrę.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zagadnęła niemal z pretensją. Taekwoon wiedział, że ona pozostanie głównym zagrożeniem, ale pozbędzie się go jak wszystkiego innego.

\- Muszę oddać podręcznik znajomemu, niedługo wrócę - odparł.

Wheein nie wyglądała na przekonaną i zaraz położyła dłoń na klamce.

\- O tej godzinie? - dopytywała.

\- Potrzebuje go na jutro, przecież wychodzę na chwilę - dodał zirytowany. - Zachowujesz się jak moja matka, a nie siostra.

Taekwoon zdjął sobie jej dłoń i otworzył drzwi, nie oglądając się przez ramię na jej oburzone oblicze.

\- Przecież mój starszy brat nie ma znajomych - odgryzła się, rzucając mu to w plecy. Taekwoon zaśmiał się pod nosem, czego chociaż siostra nie słyszała, nie pasowało do niego.

Ta mała książeczka, a może coś zupełnie innego, zaczynało wpływać na jego zachowanie w coraz bardziej widoczny sposób.

Taekwoon dobrze wiedział gdzie mieszkają państwo Han, ale wcale nie chciał ich odwiedzić żeby oddać Sanghyukowi książkę. Musiał mieć pewność, że to co się stało to jego (lub właśnie nie) wina.

Przez cały ten czas przyglądał się rodzinie z oddali. Doskonale widział zmęczenie chłopaka, który musiał zajmować się pogrążoną w żałobie matką i miał też pewność, że szkolna sprzątaczka, pani Han, nie wróci już do pracy, ogarnięta depresją. Jeśli tylko okaże się, że dziennik ma cokolwiek wspólnego z życiem lub śmiercią ludzi, jedynie ulży każdemu z nich. Sanghyuk będzie miał czas się z tym pogodzić, a pani Han wróci do męża.

Dom Hanów znajdował się na obniżeniu terenu, dlatego Taekwoon mógł usiąść na trawie i stamtąd z góry obserwować co dzieje się w środku. Dostrzegł panią Han przy stole oraz jej syna krzątającego się po kuchni. Uznał, że to już pora.

Szarpiąc się z plecakiem wyciągnął notatnik. Trzymał go ostrożnie, jak odbezpieczony granat albo naładowaną broń, jakby w obawie, że może zrobić mu krzywdę. Otworzył go na pierwszej stronie i wziął do ręki długopis. W zawahaniu spojrzał ponownie przez okno.

Pani Han wydawała się słusznie strawiona przez życie. Jeśli tylko to zadziała, a Taekwoon nie wierzył, ale obawiał się, że tak będzie, zrobi coś dobrego. Tak właśnie sobie powtarzał.

Drżącą dłonią podniósł długopis i zaczął stawiać te trzy tak trudne do zapisania w tej chwili bloki. Han Myungsook.

Ze zniecierpliwieniem Taekwoon przeniósł wzrok na zegarek na ręce, a gdy minęło pół minuty, zerkał to na niego, to na kobietę. Pani Han wstała od stołu, pomagając synowi zebrać naczynia. Zostało pięć sekund kiedy Sanghyuk odwrócił się żeby zabrać od niej miski. Taekwoon wstrzymał oddech i zaczął odliczać. 

Zrobiła kolejne kroki w stronę stołu i wydawało się, że nic się nie stanie. Taekwoon czekał kiedy dostrzegł jak najdłuższa wskazówka przekracza linię śmierci i dokładnie wtedy pani Han złapała się za pierś.

Naczynia, które trzymała, potoczyły się po podłodze, a niektóre się rozbiły. Sanghyuk, zaaferowany, odwrócił się żeby pomóc matce i złapał ją za ramiona, ale nie powstrzymało jej to przed upadkiem. Jej nieżywe ciało upadło na podłogę, a Sanghyuk, jeszcze nie wiedząc, że nic nie zdziała, zaczął wzywać pomoc.

W tej chwili Taekwoon wybudził się z transu. Wrzucił niedbale Notatnik oraz długopis do plecaka i wstał, potykając się na korzeniach. Zaczął biec, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co właśnie się stało.

Biegł, a w głowie huczała mu krew i adrenalina. Wszystko wydawało się teraz być snem. Notatnik ciągnący go do tyłu jakby ważył tonę, trzęsące się dłonie, obraz pani Han upadającej za plecami syna. I świadomość, że zabił dwie niewinne osoby.

Zatrzymał się dopiero na skrzyżowaniu ulicy prowadzącej do jego domu. Trzymając się ściany, osunął się po niej na chodnik i siedział tak chwilę, uspokajając oddech. Odrzucał od siebie wszystko co najgorsze. To nie jego wina. Nikogo nie zabił. To tylko ta przeklęta książeczka.

Taekwoon poczuł jak poczucie winy ściska mu gardło i musiał bardzo się skupić żeby je odrzucić i uwierzyć w swoją niewinność. Nikt nie mógł mu nic udowodnić, dlatego w świetle prawa nie był winny.

Kiedy poczuł jak wszystko wraca do normy, a świat przestaje wirować, przetarł twarz dłońmi. Czyjeś kroki dobiegły go echem, ale uznał je za niegodne uwagi. Dopiero kiedy usłyszał nad sobą znajomy głos spojrzał w górę przez palce.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Taekwoon? - Wonsik wyciągnął do niego dłoń, którą Jung niechętnie ujął. Silny uścisk od razu postawił go na nogi. - Wyglądasz słabo.

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj - odparł, zamieniwszy temat. Przetarł bluzę i spodnie z pyłu, teraz odwzajemniając spojrzenie Wonsika.

\- Więc gdybyś wiedział, że będę tędy przechodził, wyglądałbyś słabo gdzie indziej? - rzucił pół żartem. Taekwoon nie uważał tego za spoufałe i nie miał ochoty na taką rozmowę. Wonsik widocznie dostrzegł to, bo od razu zmienił ton. - Zastanawiałem się tylko czy nie potrzebujesz pomocy. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, mieszkam niedaleko stąd.

\- Dlaczego chcesz mi pomagać za darmo? - odparł nagle Taekwoon. Wonsik zamrugał kilka razy, nie rozumiejąc pytania.

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci pomagać w zamian za coś? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Po chwili wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni i wycofał się, wciąż obserwując Taekwoona z lekkim uśmiechem. - Mówię poważnie. Jesteś moim kolegą ze szkoły, prawda? To wystarczający powód żeby ci pomóc.

Taekwoon myślał, że Wonsik odejdzie po tych słowach, ale on wciąż się nie odwracał. Gdy dostrzegł, że Taekwoon zwraca na niego uwagę, spojrzał w niebo i uśmiechnął się jeszcze serdeczniej.

\- Niebo jest dzisiaj bardzo ładne, prawda? Zupełnie jakby przybyło na nim gwiazd.

Tak. Tej nocy na niebie rozbłysła nowa gwiazda należąca do Han Myungsook, gdzieś bardzo blisko swojego męża nauczyciela.


	5. Chapter 5

Taekwoon z trudem zmrużył oczy, a kiedy już mu się to udało, sen nie przyniósł mu wcale odpoczynku. Obudził się na długo przed budzikiem, wsłuchując się w deszcz i zatrzymując się w tym dziwnym, ciemnym świetle chmur. Specjalnie zszedł na śniadanie wcześniej, wpadając na rodziców zajętych przygotowaniami przed pracą.

\- Co robisz tutaj tak wcześnie? - powitał go ojciec. Taekwoon w ciszy zajął miejsce przy stole.

\- Nie mogłem spać - rzucił obojętnie.

\- Coś jest w powietrzu - dodała jego matka głosem znawcy. Sama uznawała się za meteopatę, a im dłużej Taekwoon tego słuchał, zaczynał w to wierzyć i odczuwać pogodę na własnej skórze. - Słyszałeś, że żona pana Hana zmarła?

Taekwoon zagryzł zęby żeby powstrzymać drżenie szczęki. Nikt nie dostrzegł tego nerwowego gestu.

\- Na zawał, tak samo jak jej mąż - dodał ojciec. - Bardzo ciekawe. Oboje prowadzili zdrowy tryb życia, prawda? Byli tacy młodzi. Przez stres ludzie umierają coraz młodziej. Wielka szkoda.

Taekwoon zacisnął dłonie pod stołem. Nie mógł słuchać tego i udawać, że o niczym nie wie. 

\- W środę ma się odbyć nabożeństwo za nią i jej męża - dodała matka. - Chyba pójdziemy. Co ty myślisz, Taekwoon?

Taekwoon poczuł jak ramię nerwowo mu drży. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć i tylko otworzył usta kilka razy, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

\- Musiało cię to zaskoczyć tak samo jak nas, zwłaszcza, że to ludzie, których znamy - powiedział ojciec ze współczuciem, ratując go od odpowiedzi. - Może zostań dzisiaj w domu, co? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Kiedy oboje rodzice przenieśli na niego wzrok, tylko skinął lekko głową. Powstrzymując kolejny nerwowy tik, wstał żeby zrobić sobie śniadanie.

Rodzice zamierzali kontynuować ten temat, ale tym razem z opresji uratowała go siostra. Kiedy Wheein weszła do kuchni, od razu ucięli rozmowę.

\- Kiedy kończy ci się umowa? - zagadnęła nagle, kierując te słowa do matki.

Pani Jung spojrzała przez ramię na córkę i szybko policzyła coś w głowie.

\- Chyba będę musiała ją przedłużyć - odparła, kryjąc niezadowolenie. - Brakuje nam pieniędzy, więc nie mogę zajmować się domem.

\- Mój brat nie musi iść na studia - dodała. - Może zostać i pomóc.

Taekwoon nie chciał w ogóle angażować się w rozmowę. Ostatnie, czego mu brakowało do własnych przeżyć, to ciągły powrót do długów i pracy. Jego rodzice pracowali na pełen etat, a on dorabiał w weekendy, a mimo to mieli wciąż spory deficyt gotówki. Wheein zaoferowała się aby i ona pomogła, ale rodzice stanowczo odmówili. Taekwoon także pracować miał tylko do marca i od przyszłego roku szkolnego, w klasie maturalnej, skupić się tylko na maturze w październiku. Nie wiedzieli co do tego czasu zrobią, a poza długiem pozostawały jeszcze miesięczne wydatki.

Taekwoon nie chciał się odzywać tylko dlatego aby nie poruszyć bardzo drażliwego dla niego samego tematu. Rodzina wiedziała, że ta sytuacja bardzo na niego wpłynęła. Kiedyś jego ojciec chciał założyć firmę, ale zbankrutował i musiał oddać wspólnikowi utracone pieniądze. Całe szczęście, był to dość bliski kolega pana Junga i pozwolił mu spłacać dług w ratach.

Odbiło się to na Taekwoonie, ponieważ od tamtego momentu ich życie zupełnie się zmieniło, a za to wszystko Taekwoon obwiniał pana Lee. Z jego synem byli niegdyś przyjaciółmi, ale nie potrafił wybaczyć mu tego, że jego ojciec musi pracować dla pana Lee. Od tego momentu Taekwoon i Hongbin nie rozmawiali.

Obecna trójka przelotnie zetknęła na Taekwoona, ale nikt nie odważył się skomentować.

\- Zostań dzisiaj w domu - powtórzył ojciec.

Taekwoon zaczekał aż wszyscy wyjdą. Kiedy został sam w kuchni, zaczekał dla bezpieczeństwa jeszcze chwilę. Był przerażony tym co zrobił, ale jeśli opracował sobie taki plan, teraz musiał płacić konsekwencje.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, wyjął dziennik z obrzydzeniem. Położył go sobie na kolanach i niczym jakiś nieznany gatunek zaczął mu się przyglądać. Ponownie ocenił czarną, trwałą okładkę, instrukcję z tyłu książki, dwa nazwiska zapisane na pierwszej stronie. Coś tak niepozornego miało w sobie niszczycielską moc.

Taekwoon nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Cienka książeczka była w stanie zabijać ludzi w sposób sposób, jaki tylko chciał. Ta moc przerażała go. Gdyby jego dość religijni rodzice dowiedzieli się, że posiada coś takiego, jego życie zamieniłoby się w koszmar. Już wolał żyć z wyrzutami sumienia niż podzielić komuś się o tym dowiedzieć.

Kolejną decyzję Taekwoon podjął spontanicznie. Założył duża bluzę i kurtkę, a Notatnik Śmierci wcisnął do kieszeni. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, wybierając się na dość długi spacer.

Nie bez powodu wybrał sobie konkretny cel. Dom pogrzebowy był ostatnim miejscem, które miał ochotę odwiedzać, ale tak kazało mu zrobić sumienie. Nawet nie wiedział jakiego wyznania byli rodzice Sanghyuka i czy mieli coś wspólnego z jego Bogiem, ale niezależnie od tego chciał oczyścić swoje własne sumienie.

Wiedział gdzie pochowany jest pan Han, ponieważ sam widział jak samorząd składał wieniec od szkoły. Nie spodziewał się zastać tam kogokolwiek o tej porze, dlatego zaskoczył go widok Sanghyuka. Stał przy szybce, trzymając w dłoniach niewielką wiązankę i widocznie sprzątając koło urny. Był sztywny i wyprostowany jak struna, jakby wszystkie ludzkie emocje uleciały z niego. Wyglądało to przerażająco, a Taekwoon wiedział, że niedługo obok ojca będzie musiał postawić urnę z prochami matki.

Zaczekał aż Sanghyuk skończy i minął go bez słowa. Chłopak ukrył zaskoczenie, ponieważ Taekwoon był jedną z osób, których nie można było się spodziewać tutaj - zwłaszcza w samotności, w czasie lekcji.

Stał tam tylko chwilę, ponieważ czuł, że nie powinien tam przychodzić. Nie miał prawa tego robić; był zwyczajnym mordercą, nawet jeśli zrobił to tylko z ciekawości. Po prostu nie powinien był mieszać się w to po tym wszystkim. 

Taekwoon z mieszanymi uczuciami opuścił budynek. Wyszedł tam gdzie go nogi poniosły i nie było ludzi; kiedy schował się za budynkami pod jakimś mostem, ostrożnie otworzył plecak. Z kieszeni wyjął zapalniczkę, którą zabrał ojcu i wziął głęboki oddech.

Widział jak płomień zatańczył przed nim zanim postanowił zbliżyć do niego zeszyt. Skupił się na tym widoku i czekał aż ogień przejdzie na suchy papier do tego stopnia, że nie zwracał uwagi na przypadkowych przechodniów. Taekwoon nerwowo podniósł głowę gdy kątem oka zauważył postać szybko skracającą odległość między nimi.

Szybko rzucił notatnik na ziemię i przygniótł go stopą, a zapalniczkę schował do kieszeni. Gdy Wonsik podszedł do niego, udawał niewzruszonego.

\- Znowu ty? - rzucił w jego stronę.

\- Wierz mi, Taekwoon, zapytałbym o to samo - odparł Wonsik delikatnie. Wcale nie wydawał się zaskoczony widokiem Junga. - Nie udawaj, że nic nie wiesz, bo nie uwierzę, że poszedłeś pomodlić się za duszę pana Hana. Co robiłeś przy jego urnie?

Wonsik skrzyżował ramiona. Stał przed Taekwoonem, więc nawet swoją postawą nie pozwalał mu uciec, aż Taekwoon poczuł się osaczony. Wziął głęboki oddech kiedy Kim czekał.

\- To, że nie mam zamiaru dla uwagi bronić profesora, nie znaczy, że nie mogę okazać mu szacunku na osobności - wytłumaczył. - Dlaczego cię to interesuje?

\- Przecież Han nie oszczędzał cię, tak samo jak mnie - powtórzył zirytowany. - A ty cały czas go bronisz, chodzisz w dziwne miejsca i zawsze kłopoty się ciebie trzymają. Myślisz, że cię nie znam, Jung Taekwoon?

Taekwoon wbił świdrujący spojrzenie w Wonsika, szczerze zaskoczony. Od momentu, w którym pierwszy raz spotkał się z Wonsikiem przed ich wspólną karą, zapamiętał każdy szczegół - ale przed przedstawieniem go w jego oczach, Wonsik nie istniał. Nie miał pojęcia kim był zanim zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę i dlatego tak zaskoczył go fakt, że na niego Wonsik zwrócił uwagę wcześniej. Myślał, że był tylko cieniem i nie pomyślałby, że kogoś interesowała jego osoba.

Choć może po prostu Wonsik przejmował się sprawami, które go nie dotyczyły.

Kiedy zdjął z niego spojrzenie, omiótł wzrokiem otoczenie. Nie musiał się wszystkiemu przyglądać z taką dokładnością jak Taekwoon aby skierować wzrok na pusty plecak i nadpaloną książeczkę.

\- Co to ma być? - mruknął podejrzliwie.

Taekwoon ani myślał zdjąć stopę z Notatnika Śmierci.

\- Dlaczego to cię interesuje?

\- Nagle kryjesz nauczyciela, któregoś nienawidziłeś tak samo jak ja i pozostali - wyjaśnił. - Nawet mijasz się w drzwiach do kolumbarium z jego synem żeby się z nim pożegnać. A może masz z tym coś wspólnego, co? To ciekawe, że w dniu, w którym umarła również matka Sanghyuka, ciebie nie było w szkole...

Taekwoon poczuł jak słowa Wonsika mrożą mu krew w żyłach, choć staram się zachować kamienną twarz. Nagle poczuł się realnie zagrożony i żałował, że nie postanowił spalić notatnika wcześniej. Wonsik musiał dostrzec zawahanie w jego postawie, bo nagle zaczął sprawiać wrażenie jeszcze bardziej pewnego siebie.

\- Nie możesz mi nic udowodnić - odrzekł ostro.

\- Jeśli powiesz mi o co chodzi, Han Sanghyuk nie dowie się, że masz cokolwiek wspólnego ze śmiercią jego zdrowych rodziców - zaszantażował go.

Taekwoon zamrugał nerwowo i poczuł jak zaczyna się pocić. Nie mógł teraz zaprotestować, ponieważ Wonsik jakimś cudem domyślił się zbyt wielu rzeczy - a może tylko blefował aby wyciągnąć z Taekwoona informacje. Niezależnie od tego, czy wszystko widział, czy był to udany strzał, zapędził Taekwoona w kozi róg.

\- Nawet gdybym ci powiedział, w życiu byś mi nie uwierzył - rzucił, zadzierając podbródek. W końcu chwycił plecak i zarzucił go sobie za jedno ramię. Postanowił, że zostawi Notatnik Śmierci tak jak go znalazł, zwyczajnie na ulicy.

Wonsik złapał go za ramię zanim podniósł zeszyt z chodnika. Po chwili wytargał niewielki kawałek kartki i wyciągnął długopis z kieszeni. Zapisał na skrawku numer telefonu, który wcisnął do ten samej kieszeni, w której Taekwoon schował zapalniczkę.

\- Porozmawiajmy o tym na spokojnie, dobrze? - zaproponował. Po tym szybko przekartkował zeszyt gdy dostrzegł, że jest pusty. - Wezmę sobie ten kajet jeśli go nie potrzebujesz.


	6. Chapter 6

Minęło kilka dni od ostatniego spotkania Taekwoona z Wonsikiem. Kiedy wracał myślami do tej chwili, żałował, że przeprowadził rozmowę w ten sposób. Teraz był ciekaw wielu rzeczy dotyczących Kima, o które mógł zapytać nawet w tamtej chwili. Od tego czasu karteczka z jego numerem telefonu prześladowała go jak zły duch.

Kiedy wspominał moment, w którym spotkał go Wonsik, na pierwszym miejscu czuł niesamowitą ulgę. Pozbył się Notatnika Śmierci, jedynego dowodu zbrodni, której dokonał. Nikt nie mógł mu udowodnić tego, co się stało - to był po prostu niefortunny przypadek. Nawet gdyby Wonsik miał iść z zeszytem do Han Sanghyuka i powiedzieć mu, że Taekwoon zabił jego rodziców, nie mógł mu udowodnić, że to napisał właśnie on, skoro dziennik był w rękach Wonsika.

W ten sposób sam pozbył się problemu i czuł ogromną ulgę. Nawet jego humor nieco się poprawił, czego bliscy nie potrafili zignorować. Wydawało się, że nawet praca w weekend nie sprawi mu już takiego problemu.

W poniedziałek rano postanowił wyjść wcześniej do szkoły aby nie musieć się spieszyć. Minął się w drzwiach z Wheein, która wolała czas poświęcony rano nadrobić szybkim truchtem. Jak zwykle tajemniczo wyszedł i nie rozwiał jej wątpliwości, a ona, tak przyzwyczajona do charakteru brata, nawet nie chciała pytać.

Grobowa atmosfera w szkole utrzymywała się bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Jego miasteczko, nawiedzane częściej przez deszcze znad oceanu, chłodne i mroczne zawsze wpływało na samopoczucie mieszkańców. Tym razem Wonsik miał wrażenie, że wkroczył do filmu grozy kiedy uczniowie mijali go jak cienie.

Na tle tej czarno-białej rzeczywistości Kim Wonsik wybijał się jak plama na białym obrusie.

\- Coś ty taki wesoły? - zagadnął go oskarżycielsko Taekwoon.

Wonsik posłał mu porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Wyglądał przy tym jakby wygrał na loterii, zupełnie jakby nic nie mogło odebrać mu jego szczęścia, przez co stanowiło zupełne przeciwieństwo obecnych. Przeczesał białe włosy do tyłu i uniósł podbródek, odpowiadając w ten sam sposób Taekwoonowi:

\- Dlaczego wy jesteście tacy przygnębieni? Świat potrafi być piękny czasami.

Taekwoon miał dziwne wrażenie, że radość Kima nie wzięła się znikąd. Rozejrzał się kolejny raz po korytarzu; ludzi nie było dużo, większość przemijała jak cienie i tylko nieliczni zatrzymywali się na rozmowy zciszonymi głosami jak oni.

Rzucił mu jeszcze bardziej oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, a kiedy to nie podziałało, złapał go za przegub.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

Wonsik nie odpowiedział od razu, więc Taekwoon zacieśnił uścisk. Kilka dziewczyn przeszło obok nich szybkim krokiem, pociągając nosem i pochlipując.

\- To, co powinno było zostać zrobione już dawno.

Taekwoon poczuł jak narasta w nim wściekłość. Popchnął Wonsika, czego chłopak zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Zatoczył się lekko, a uśmiech tylko trochę mu zbladł. Domyślił się, że Taekwoon wie co się stało.

\- Myślisz, że to zabawa? - warknął. - Ci ludzie są prawdziwi, a ten notatnik naprawdę ich zabija. To nie jest żadna gra. Tu chodzi o ludzkie życie.

Wonsik zrozumiał, że Taekwoon nie żartuje. Bardziej od świadomości tego, co zrobił, uderzyło go przejęcie Taekwoona. Złapał go delikatnie za ramiona, obawiając się, że chłopak zaraz albo się roztrzęsie, albo wybuchnie.

\- Kogo się pozbyłeś? - zapytał już ciszej.

Do Wonsika wróciła pewna siebie postawa i przekonanie, że zrobił coś bardzo dobrego.

\- Kilka osób. Diler z mojej ulicy, który sprzedawał brudny towar nieletnim. Ludzie pomyślą, że zmarł z przedawkowania. Ojciec mojej kuzynki, hazardzista. Ona dostanie po nim dużą polisę i ulgę. Były chłopak mojej koleżanki z klasy, który kazał jej usunąć ciążę. I paru innych.

\- Myślisz, że nikt się nie zorientuje? - ofuknął go. Chociaż Wonsik miał dobre intencje, środki, których użył, nie były dopuszczalne. - Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś.

\- To dlatego zabiłeś profesora Hana? - rzucił Wonsik z głupim uśmiechem. - Wkurzało cię, że jest niesprawiedliwy?

\- Nie chciałem go zabić - odparł Taekwoon prawie płaczliwym głosem, co zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. - Wpisałem jego nazwisko bezmyślnie. Nie myślałem, że to zadziała.

\- A jego żona? - ciągnął. - Dlaczego ją zabiłeś? Też nie sądziłeś, że zadziała? Jesteś taki sam jak ja, Taekwoon. Nie jesteś niewinny.

Taekwoon nie chciał tego słuchać. Dobrze kontrolował swoje emocje, co nie zmieniało faktu, że chciał ukryć to co zrobił przed samym sobą. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Wonsikowi żeby uciec do łazienki, gdzie nikt przypadkiem nie natknie się na ich kłótnię. Kim podążył za nim jak cień.

\- Taekwoon - zagadnął go Wonsik już spokojniej. Chciał żeby zwrócił na niego uwagę.

Taekwoon oparł się o ścianę i powoli osunął się po niej na podłogę. Później usiadł z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Wonsik chodził od ściany do ściany.

\- Nie masz czegoś, co by ci przeszkadzało w życiu? 

Taekwoon spojrzał na niego w górę, ale nie odpowiedział nic. Wonsik dalej nerwowo spacerował.

\- Ja na przykład chciałbym zdać egzaminy z najlepszym wynikiem w szkole-- nie, lepiej, z najlepszym wynikiem w kraju żeby dostać się na najlepszą uczelnię i mieć ten głupi papierek jak bilet do nieba - wyjaśnił. - Widzę, że ciebie też coś gnębi.

Taekwoon nie chciał mu odpowiedzieć. Wonsik nie nalegał wprost, choć gdyby nie poznał na tyle Taekwoona, próbowałaby wyciągnąć z niego wszystko od razu. Spotkał się tylko z cichnącym już oddechem wraz z jego coraz bardziej spokojnym umysłem. Choć wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Wonsik zabił kilka osób jakby to była gra, musiał się szybko pozbierać. Wszystko pozostałe zachował dla siebie.

Minęła dłuższa chwila nim nie przywykli do ciszy w pustej łazience, a zaraz ta została przerwana echem dochodzącym z korytarza. Czyjeś krzyki i pomruki niosły się dalej, aż Wonsik zerknął aby zobaczyć co tam się dzieje. Taekwoon, gdy tylko wstał z podłogi, zrobił to samo.

Szybko dostrzegli okręg zainteresowanych, który z każdą chwilą robił się coraz grubszy. Obaj równie wysocy chłopcy mogli przebić się przez tłum aby dostrzec punkt nagłego zainteresowania. Szybko rozpoznali po jednej stronie Han Sanghyuka pomimo rozbitego łuku brwiowego i krwi spływającej mu po policzku. Druga osoba, którą w tej chwili mocno trzymał za kołnierz mundurka, była im obu nieznana.

Zanim zdążyli przyjrzeć się i rozgryźć szczegóły, ktoś wyrwał się z tłumu i odważnie wpadł do środka, jakby pomiędzy sportowców na ringu. Gdy Taekwoon rozpoznał rysy twarzy chłopaka, zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Umknęło to uwadze Wonsika tylko dlatego, że był zbyt zainteresowany rozwojem wydarzeń.

Chłopakiem, który rozdzielił Sanghyuka i innego ucznia, był ku niezadowoleniu Taekwoona Lee Hongbin.

\- Przestańcie! - krzyknął gdy już udało mu się względnie uspokoić każdego z nich, przynajmniej na tyle aby mogli się od siebie odsunąć. - Co wam da walka w szkole? Wszyscy jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie!

\- Co on pieprzy? - mruknął Taekwoon do siebie. Ta uwaga dotarła do Wonsika, na co odpowiedział mu krótkim parsknięciem.

Ktoś z tłumu wziął Sanghyuka pod ramię i zaprowadził go pewnie do gabinetu pielęgniarki. Podobnie uczynił ktoś inny, ciągnąc za rękaw równie pobitego ucznia.

\- Osobiście obiecuję wam, że zadbam o zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo innych uczniów i pracowników szkoły - rzucił odważnie. Tłum zareagował pozytywnie na tą obietnicę. - Już planujemy z samorządem kroki w tę stronę po tym jak kilku uczniów podzieliło losy państwa Han. 

Wonsik znów zaśmiał się krótko. Tym razem złość Taekwoona z Hongbina przeniosła się z powrotem na niego. Postanowił wycofać się zanim któryś z nauczycieli zdecyduje się zganić ich za nagle zgromadzenie. Wonsik dostrzegł jego zmieszanie i frustrację, mimo to podążył za nim.


End file.
